


Birthday Letters

by FantasticNumberNine



Series: John Watson and the Prisoner of Azkaban [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Birthday letters, Crossover, Gen, Potterlock, from Hogwarts, from egypt, from france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticNumberNine/pseuds/FantasticNumberNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just after midnight, 31 of July, and John's received his birthday letters from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Letters

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*
> 
> This is more of a prelude, John'll blow up Marge soon though. :)

_Dear John,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Look, I'm really sorry about the tellyphone thing. Hopefully the Muggles weren't too hard on you, I talked to Dad and he reckoned I shouldn't have yelled like I did._

_Egypts incredible. Bill showed us some old tombs were they buried dead Pharaohs, you would not believe all the curses Egyptian wizards put on these things to keep people out! There were loads of mutated skeletons, remains of Muggle grave robbers, it was insane (I sent Sherlock some pictures of one with two heads, Mum was a bit upset)._

_It was pretty amazing for Dad to win the Daily Prophet Draw, seven hundred galleons! Most of it went to the trip, but Mum says there'll be enough left to buy me a new wand when we pick up our new stuff for this year._

_We'll be back a week before term starts, and we'll be in London that week, you should try and join us there!_

_Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

_Really though, try to get to London._

_Greg_

_P.S. Percy's been made Prefect, got the news last week. He's going to such a git._

_(John,_

_This is a Pocket Sneakoscope. It's supposed to spin and stuff when there's someone untrustworthy around. Bill thinks it's rubbish made for tourists and not to trust it because it kept going off during dinner last night. Course, he didn't notice Fred and George putting scarab beetles in his soup._

_Cheers,  
Greg)_

\-------

_Dear John,_

_Greg wrote to me about his misadventure with the telephone. If I thought I could have stopped him, I would have. I do hope he didn't get you into too much trouble with your uncle._

_I've been spending the summer in France, and I wasn't entirely sure how to send you your birthday gift--it was quite fortuitous that Hedwig turned up. I believe she was determined that you receive your gifts this year. There was an ad in The Daily Prophet that I decided would make a perfect birthday gift for you (I've been having the paper delivered to me here, as it's always a good idea to keep abreast of the going-ons in our world)._

_I assume you've seen the picture of Gregory and his family in Egypt, and were he anyone but Gregory I imagine he would be learning a lot. I will admit to being a tad envious, ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating and such a firsthand view of them is unfortunately wasted on our good friend. He has been keeping Sherlock entertained (what_ were _my parents thinking, unleashing him on Paris), though I know Mummy would prefer if Gregory ceased sending moving photographs of enchanted, mutated, skeletons and mummies._

_There's interesting history here as well, I've entirely rewritten my history essay to include some of the new information I've gathered. Keeping my essay the required one scroll has been a trial, there is so much relevant information that I've had to cut._

_Gregory says that he will be in London the last week of August and I am intending to be there as well. Will you be able join us? I do believe my parents would be willing to pick you up if the Muggles decide to be their usual selves._

_Your Friend,_

_Mycroft_

_P.S. Gregory has said that his brother Percy is now a Prefect. Gregory may have cursed some skeletons himself when he heard the news._

\-------

_Dear John,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Imagine you'll find this useful for next year. Won't say more here. Tell you about it when I see you._

_I hope the Muggles are treating you right._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

\-------

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_Please note that the new school year begins September the first. The Hogwarts Express will depart from King's Cross Station from platform nine and three-quarters at precisely eleven o'clock._

_Third year students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. To that effect there is included a permission slip for a parent or guardian to sign._

_You will find your new book list attached._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_


End file.
